U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,284 describes a transport container for a motor vehicle having a partition, normally a seat back, between two compartments. It has a generally rectangular vehicle frame set in the partition and having generally parallel horizontal members and generally parallel vertical members interconnecting ends of the horizontal members and defining therewith an opening. A generally rectangular device frame fittable in the opening of the vehicle frame has generally parallel horizontal members and generally parallel vertical members interconnecting ends of the respective horizontal members. Respective pivot formations on the vehicle-frame vertical members define a horizontal pivot axis extending between the vehicle-frame vertical members. Respective pivot formations on the device-frame vertical members and fittable to the respective vehicle-frame pivot formations allow pivoting of the device frame into a mounted position set in the vehicle frame with the members of the device frame closely juxtaposed with the respective members of the vehicle frame and the frames in direct contact with each other at abutment locations offset from the axis. A latch offset from the axis releasably secures the device frame in the mounted position in the vehicle frame.
This construction is fairly simple and allows the device frame to be fitted to the vehicle frame by a simple central pivoting movement. At the end of the pivoting movement the upper and lower horizontal members engage each other to block further movement of the device frame, then the latch holds the frames in this position. Use of the device is extremely easy, it is very solidly held and mounted when in place, and it is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another system described in German patent 3,738,931 of W. Trutter has a device frame with a generally planar and outwardly projecting rim that overlies the front face of the vehicle frame when the two frames are fitted together.
Both these systems are normally mounted in a seat back and normally hold some sort of through-seat storage system like an elongated ski bag that allows skis in the storage compartment behind the seat to project forward through the seat back into the passenger compartment while remaining neatly encased in the forwardly extended ski bag. They can also hold, for instance, a DVD or CD player, a television, or a small refrigerator or cooler and can even be mounted in a side wall of the vehicle.
It is fairly difficult with these systems to mount the device frame in the vehicle frame. Typically it must be the pivot formations must be carefully fitted together and then the device frame is swung into place. If the pivots on the two frame are not perfectly fitted together, the device may be swung into place into a position in which it is not secured on the pivot side so that, in an accident, the device frame can pop forward out of the vehicle frame.
Another problem with these systems is that the device frame projects fairly far through the vehicle frame at least at the start when the device frame is being fitted to the vehicle frame. Thus use of this system in a motor-vehicle side wall, where clearance on the outside of the vehicle frame is limited, is impossible. Furthermore even standard use with the vehicle frame fitted to a seat back makes it impossible to install the device frame when the rear storage compartment is full, that is when there is no clearance rearward of the vehicle frame for the device frame to swing as it is moved into its mounted position.